I Always Have
by FaithIsTakingTheFirstStep
Summary: Renge reflects on her husband.


Random Thought. I **do not** own Ouran.

Please review!

* * *

><p>In a way Renge always knew that she would marry Kyoya. She knew that it would be for business but hoped that love would find it's way as well. But that seemed like just another fantasy of hers. She played her part well though, always the charming wife. Kyoya played his part as well, always the supporting husband. She couldn't deny that he was sweet to her, but she still felt a longing for something like what Haruhi and Tamaki had. Even fighting, she thought, would be better than feeling nothing.<p>

One day, Kyoya typing on his laptop at the desk, heard a muffled cry from Renge, on the bed. He stopped typing a moment and looked to her, his brow furrowed. He said her name aloud, softly. She didn't say anything. He got up from his chair and went over to the bed, pulling back the silk blanket lightly. Her eyes were closed but he could see the dried tears on her face. He pushed her hair out of the way so he could get a good look at her. Her eyes opened slowly and she blinked once.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded slowly, looking away. He frowned and placed a kiss on her forehead before going back to his work. He later heard another muffled sound. He stopped typing again and slammed the laptop shut. Renge felt her heart quicken. He was on the bed in a second, pulling at the covers over her head so that he could see her face.

"Stop!" she told him, releasing the blanket.

He looked at her, his mouth hard. "Tell me why you're crying," he demanded.

She looked away again. "I'm not happy," she whispered to the pillow.

He furrowed his brow once again. He let himself fall back, so that he was now lying on the bed as well. He looked to the ceiling of their master bedroom in thought. He knew that it was his fault that she felt that way.

"I'm sorry Renge," he said.

She sighed.

"I work to much, I know."

She stayed quiet again.

"I care about you, I do."

He looked to her to see that she was smiling, her eyes closed again.

In the following months Kyoya tried harder, hating not being good enough for her. She would receive small packages and flowers when at work. She would smile lightly, to keep up the charade for her workers. But the flowers always had generic cards with greetings that she knew were picked out of a premade list. They always ended up in the trashcan under her desk. He would ask her about the flowers at times, asking if she received them. She would nod, smile, and kiss him thank you. But even so he knew she wasn't satisfied. Her workers though, fawned over him. They thought he was the most handsome and most loving husband. She sometimes wished to see her life in their eyes, imagining it better than her actual life. But the man she woke up next to in the morning, and the man the people thought he was, were nowhere near close to being the same person.

One night, around seven, he came home.

"Kyo?" she had asked, surprised at his early return.

He smiled at her, a genuine smile. "I closed the deal," he said.

She smiled even though she died a little on the inside. She had hoped he was excited for their anniversary and wondered if he even remembered.

"Go change," she told him. "Dinners almost ready."

He nodded once and went to shower. She prepared the table, the maids sent home for the night. She sat down and waited for him, like she always did. She spent all of her life waiting for him. He entered the dining room, kissing her cheek as he greeted her. She smiled and uncovered their plates. He smiled, his favorite. They ate, in mostly silence, as he was never much of a talker. When they finished she cleared the table and left the dishes for the maid. When she turned from the sink she was surprised to see him.

"You think I forgot, don't you?" he asked, his face emotionless.

"Forgot what?" she asked.

"Our anniversary," he said, his brow high.

She shook her head, "No of course not."

He didn't quite believe her but reached into his pocket anyway. He held out a small box to her. She smiled, in surprise. He opened it and the diamonds inside wowed her. She took the box, putting in on the table, before hugging him. He circled his arms around her thin frame tightly. She felt close to him, he never held her this way.

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered, his mouth near her ear.

"I love it," she said, smiling as she stepped back, letting go.

"I love _you_," he said suddenly.

She looked at him in wonder a moment. Had he just said what she had waited years to hear from him?

"You do?" she asked, softly.

He nodded, taking her hands. "I always have."

She smiled again, her eyes tearing up. She hugged him again.

In a way Renge always knew Kyoya loved her.


End file.
